


spoilt brat

by laurengraywills



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Betrayal, Commander Erwin Smith, Controlling Levi Ackerman, Cute Eren Yeager, Daddy Issues, Danger, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s), Protective Erwin Smith, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Slow Burn, Titan Eren Yeager, Titans, misaka hates oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurengraywills/pseuds/laurengraywills
Summary: levi ackerman and erwin smith ask for help from a troublesome brat
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	spoilt brat

"No." Levi's voice was first to speak, his eyes narrowed and a stern look on his face, almost as if he were going to challenge his superior, Erwin Smith. "She's a brat. Who knows if she'll even help us." he added, Hange and Erwin both exchanged a glance as Levi glared harshly on him, his attitude left little room for arguement.

With a sigh, Erwin leaned forward, his thick eyebrows creasing slightly, "Last I checked, I was the commander, Levi." he reminded, his fingers toyed with a pen as he thought for a moment, Levi only sending him a look of discontent. "She's a brat but-"

"She is a brat who knows valuable military secrets." Hange interrupted, obviously excited and giddy at the opportunity Erwin had presented. Hange struggled to keep herself under wraps, a wicked grin spread across her lips- a grin that Erwin copied as he nodded at Hange's words. Levi didn't care if she had the damn secret to defeated Titans, she was still a brat. A rich, spoiled, Sina brat. "Besides, she loves Erwin!" Hange added, throwing her hands up.

Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I've known her for a long time, Levi. We can count on her. She'll jump at any chance to defy her father." Erwin assured, his own devilish excitement growing.

* * *

That same devilish excitement Erwin held within him rubbed off on Ophelia Dok, daughter of the Military Police Commander. If the officers, cadets, nobles and even the Premier Zachary could describe the girl as one thing, it would be trouble. She was a force to be reckoned with, a force that often landed her in deep trouble, her only escape being her fierce father, Nike Dok.

Her legs twisted, spinning the chair she was sat in, her wrist resting on the arm rests. Her mind had completely tuned out the nobles scolding her, their old, scratchy voices were like broken records, spewing the same shit she heard dozens of times in her life. Her head was thrown back, looking at the beautifully painted mural on the courthouses roof. It was obvious she had tuned out the squabbling nobles a long time ago and was more interested in the mural than anything else. She sighed deeply, her eyes closing. _I could fall asleep right now._ She grinned slightly at the thought.

"You damn girl, are you even listening?" A noble grunted, his high pitched, squeaking voice forcing Ophelia to open her eyes and draw her attention back to the angered nobles in stood in front of her. Their faces were all red with frustration, their eyes gleaming with a sort of defeat that made her bite back a chuckle. Her head snapped forward, spinning slightly in her rolling chair. "She wasn't even listening!" the noble cried, throwing his arms up and landing them against his legs with a thud.

A sheepish smile spread across Ophelia's lips and she shook her head. "No, I wasn't." she admitted, watching as the veins in the nobles neck and across his forehead looked like they were about to burst with how angry he was.

"I say we throw her in jail for a few months!" One noble suggested, Ophelia cocked an eyebrow at this suggestion.

"She is still Commander Nile Dok's daughter. We can't just throw her in with the dogs!" Another noble pointed out and several grumbles of agreeance followed. "Damn brat gets away with everything and her daddy never does a thing about it." he cursed, mostly to himself and the other nobles but it echoed throughout the near empty court room, only for the few Military Police cadets, nobles and Premier Zachary to hear.

Once more, Ophelia bit back a giggle. "How does someone like Nile Dok raise such a little pain in our asses?" A noble questioned, Ophelia nearly rolled her eyes. _Because he didn't raise me_. She thought to herself, gritting her teeth together slightly.

She was bored of this useless meeting, Premier Zachary had yet to say a word, and in the last several years he'd been sitting in on these court meetings to talk about Ophelia Dok's insubordination and recklessness, he had yet to condemn her, just like her father who would rather surround himself with work than punish the girl. She groaned, "Are we done here? I'm starving." she questioned, watching as the noblemen grew even more irked. A smirk played at her lips, dangerously.

The court room doors opened, not able to be heard over the new insults being thrown at Ophelia. "You impudent child!"

"You're nothing more than a spoiled brat!"

"You didn't even listen to a damn word we said! Why should we let you leave?"

"I still suggest we toss her in jail! See how she likes one meal a day and sharing a cell with a murderer!"

"Damn _whippersnapper_!" 

Ophelia could no longer hold back her amusement, her teeth were biting at her lip harshly, begging her to restrain her laugh but the moment the word 'whippersnapper' was yelled, she could no longer refrain. Her eyes widened and she let a loud, cackle out, leaning forward in her chair as she laughed, unable to stop herself. Her hand flew over her mouth in an attempt to stop herself but it was no use.

She was laughing, mocking the noblemen and they couldn't lay a hand on her. Their insults stopped and their faces churned into expressions of pure anger, veins popping out as they glared with pure rage at the chortling teenager. Her laughs were the only sound now filling the court room, she caught her breath, using every amount of willpower she had to halt her cackling.

She stared at the noblemen for a moment, "Who-who called me a whippersnapper?" she questioned, giggling slightly. Her eyes were beginning to well with tears from how hard she'd laughed and her stomach felt tight. All eyes drew to the oldest of the noblemen who held now a mix of hostility and embarrassment.

Another nobleman spoke up, "Well he was damn right! You, Ophelia Dok are the biggest pain in our ass since the Titans first even appeared!" he yelled, a chorus of agreeance following as once again, Ophelia held back her chuckle.

"A damn juvenile delinquent!" the man who'd used 'whippersnapper' unironically added, his voice shaking with anger. 

Ophelia rolled her eyes, "Woah there, don't give yourself a heart attack, old man." She advised and once again, the court room broke into chaos, insults thrown at Ophelia as she sat there unaffected, giggling at how worked up the nobles were. Though the insults were definitely cruel, coming from the noblemen's mouths they had no effect on her, their threats were empty and their heart rate rising as they worked themselves up more. 

At the door of the court room nobody- not even the MP guards noticed the three Scouts standing there, utter disbelief at the sight in front of them. Erwin Smith's mouth gaped open, Hange Zoe's lips spread into a wide grin while Levi Ackerman grit his teeth, unamused at the entire sight. They had arrived expecting the girl to be getting a firm punishment but instead, she was bullying the nobles. 

"Still think this is a good idea?" Levi harshly question Erwin, his eyes filled with not an ounce of amusement unlike Erwin and Hange who were now enjoying the show in front of them. Levi rolled his eyes, "You're treating this like it's a damn comedy show, Erwin. It's not. We are here on business." he reminded, his steely blue eyes glaring into his Commander.

"Wait, can one of you call me a scallywag? I'm sure at least one of you has used that unironically before?" Ophelia questioned with a chuckle, the nobles only growing more enraged as they yelled over each other. Hange giggled beside Levi, completely entertained by the sight "If not scallywag how about hooligan? Gremlin?"

At this point, she was toying with the nobles, each one of them knew it, and every person in the room could recognize it but it didn't stop the nobles from screaming at her, completely enraged. Erwin shook his head, his nefarious grin playing on his lips. He sighed, "Alright, Levi. Do it." Erwin ordered and finally, Levi was a little more content as to why they were there.

Ophelia widened her eyes as she heard angry footsteps behind her, even over the squabbling of the nobles. She spun in her chair, furrowing her eyebrows. As quick as she saw him, she gulped, preparing to stand from her chair "Levi-" she didn't even get his full name out before his foot slammed against her stomach, forcing her to sit back into the chair. Air escaped her lungs and the court room went silent, Levi's eyes narrowed on her.

If there was one person who could strike fear into Ophelia Dok's eyes, it was the five foot three Captain Levi. He'd now grabbed her black hair tightly, her hands rose to grab onto his wrists as the sharp pain of him yanking her around with her hair shot through her. He pulled her out of the chair, tossing her across the floor with ease, "You insubordinate," his leather boot landed against her stomach, "spoiled," a kick to the face, "troublemaking," he shoved her face into the ground with his booth, "dramatic," his knuckles gripped her hair again, forcing her onto her knees, blood dripped from her mouth and nose and still, she held a smirk, "entitled," his boot slammed against her stomach, forcing her body to lurch backwards but his grip on her hair prevented her head from moving. She nearly cursed at the pain, "idiot," he drilled his foot into her knee, "asshole," 

The sight was brutal, it was not as cruel and harsh as Eren's beating but still, Levi did not go very easy on her. With each kick, Erwin grimaced, guilt flooding over him. The nobles felt more satisfied and Erwin sighed. _This is for the best._ The Commander reminded himself.

Levi's knee slammed into Ophelia's nose, "brat." he finished, his white pants now dirtied with her blood. His grip on her hair remained, and she adverted her eyes up to him. Blood seeped out of her mouth, blood trickled down her nose and there was a cut across her eye, joining with the blood from her mouth and nose at the point of her chin, dripping onto the floor in a disgusting splatter. 

And still, her smirk remained as she looked up at Levi. "Ouch." she mumbled, making Levi grit his teeth and click his tongue to the roof of her mouth, "A 'hello, Ophelia, it's nice to see you again? How are you?' would have been nice to hear before you beat the shit out of me." She teased, and he let go of her hair with the roll of his eyes.

"You are such a damn brat." he spat at her. The nobles were in complete shock- they were to afraid of not only Ophelia herself, but Nile Dok to ever administer a beating like that, but to their liking, Levi Ackerman had did that on his own, under no order of the nobles. They were glad the fearsome Captain had stepped in, though they were unsure as to why he'd arrived, along with Erwin Smith.

Ophelia only smirked at the insult, "Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, Hange Zoe." Premier Zachary finally spoke, his attention now on the three Scouts that had interrupted the Courtroom. At Erwin's name, Ophelia's eyes perked up and she looked behind Levi to see Erwin, an excited smile replacing her mischievous smirk. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

The Commander stepped forward "Premier Zachary," Erwin saluted, his eyes not even giving Ophelia a glance as he kept his eyes narrowed on his superior. Ophelia did her best not to frown at the ignorance. "We're here for Ophelia, actually. If you'd allow her into our custody." He questioned and Ophelia's frown disappeared, her smile forming once again. 

Zachary thought for a moment, "Erwin, I don't care what you do with her. That's up to Nile. It's his daughter" Zachary sighed, his eyes on the troublesome girl, and a victorious grin spread across Erwin's lips, Hange growing even more excited, "Though I doubt he will mind." Zachary added quietly, Ophelia grimaced.

"Thank you, Premier Zachary." Erwin nodded, "Noblemen, I'd like to apologize for our intrusion." he narrowed his eyes at the stuck-up, entitled men who only glared at Ophelia, not minding one bit she had been beaten up. Finally, Erwin looked down at Ophelia, "Are you ready to leave?" he questioned her.

The girl smiled, there was no sort of mischief in her grin, it was just a simple, happy one. She nodded, standing to her feet and using her hand to wipe the blood from her chin, "Sure am." She pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes of stopping the bleeding, but she had no luck. Erwin pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to the girl before he turned on his heel to lead her out. 

She followed behind Erwin, and Levi behind her as they neared the courthouse doors, "I'm sorry about that, we figured we try and make a scene to gain their favor." Erwin looked back at the girl trailing behind him, her now blood soaked handkerchief still pressed to her nose. Even under the handkerchief he could see her sheepish grin.

Hange was quick to push past Levi and beside Ophelia, "How are you feeling? Did Levi hurt you too bad?" She questioned the young girl, a soft look on her face. Ophelia didn't get the chance to respond before Erwin ushered her into a carriage, everyone climbing in after her. Hange sat to the right of Ophelia, "Oo, that's a nasty cut." Hange frowned, her eyes narrowing on the slice under Ophelia's eye, bleeding heavily. Erwin and Levi had sat on the other side of the carriage. "Levi, how did your boot make such a bad cut? Do you have knives on the end of your boot?" Hange questioned, snapping a pair of blue latex gloves on.

The short captain rolled his eyes, "I didn't make the cut. It was already there, I just reopened it." He leaned back into the chair, his head tilting at the young girl who cringed as Hange held a q-tip to the bleeding cut.

Erwin frowned, "Where is the cut from, Ophelia?" 

The teenager avoided their gazes, biting down harshly onto her lip when Hange took an alcohol wipe and slid it across the cut to clean it. She took a sharp breath in and screwed her eyes shut at the stinging pain, as tears welled in her eyes. "Well fuck." she muttered, opening her eyes to see Hange giving her a sympathetic look. 

Ignoring her pain, Levi leaned forward, "Where is the cut from, idiot?" he questioned, his steel blue eyes narrowed threateningly at the young girl. He watched as a sheepish grin tugged at her lips and the tears that had formed in her eyes started to drain.

"My friends and I set off a bomb and it blew up some glass and shards went flying." She admitted, watching as Hange pulled away from her immediately, her eyes wide in excite.

"You set a bomb off?" All three of them questioned in unison, all with different tones and reactions. While Hange was impressed, Erwin was worried and Levi just thought the girl was an idiot. 

Hange resumed tending to her wound, "Yeah, that's why I was in the courtroom today actually. It burnt down Jiro's foyer." She nonchalantly shrugged, watching as Erwin's mouths gaped open, "Jiro and the others are in jail right now." she added, feeling it necessary to point that out. 

It was no secret to Erwin or even Levi and Hange that the teenager was reckless. From the moment they'd met her a year ago she was all over the place. She and her friends were typical, reckless teenagers with just a little more daringness to them. Erwin sighed, "Listen, Ophelia, I have a favor to ask." He began to speak, the teenager perked up, eager to hear what he was about to request. 

He hesitated, looking at her. Guilt was flooding over him at what he was about to ask. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "Wait! Wait a second," she loudly interrupted, her eyes narrowed at Erwin, "Are you aware the MP is demanding you hand over that titan boy? It randomly just popped into my brain but I keep hearing my father's guards talking about how much of a pain in the ass you are." she questioned the Commander.

The blonde man sighed deeply, "Yes, they're demanding we hand Eren over but we can't. Ophelia, there's a lot I want to tell you but I want you to join us first, to help us." He watched as her face twisted in confusion before she realized what he was asking. " _I want you to aid us in our conflict against the MP's_." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first stories so LMAO idk


End file.
